


The Story Behind the Slippers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, idk why im writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what the story behind the cursed slippers is?ORIn which a ballerina and her best friend fall are love. During a time where it isn't accepted and frowned upon.





	The Story Behind the Slippers

Lily looked at her new slippers, they were lovely. Emma, her best friend looked at Lily. "Are you going to try them on?" The warm summer air was gently blowing through her window. The wind playful messing with both of their hair. lily slid the slippers on, having already prepared them. With ease she spun around the room. Entrancing Emma with the beautiful dance.   
"Are you going to stare all day?" Lily asked teasingly.   
"I wasn't staring" Emma scoffed, Lily pouted. Emma felt her heart stop, Lily with the wind messing up her hair looked so beautiful. Perfect.   
"You feeling alright?" Lily asked placing a hand on Emma's forehead.   
Emma's head was instantly filled with thoughts of Lily taking care of her when she was sick, kissing everything better. Emma gently removed Lily's hand. "I'm fine just lost in thought," Emma said.  
Lily stared at her for a moment, and Emma could have sworn her eyes flickered to her lips. "Alright, have you finished your essay for Miss. Roster?"  
Mrs.Roster was their strict English teacher, who was really a bitch. She had taken an instant hatred to Emma and Lily, for a reason neither knew.   
"Yeah, you?" Emma nodded, sliding onto Lily's desk, causing Lily to roll her eyes, as she slid onto her dresser,   
Removing the slippers she answered, "Yeah" Before sitting criss-cross applesauce. Emma looked at Lily's thin legs. Lily looked like a ballerina, tall and thin. With beautiful flowing hair, a heart-shaped face, and big almond eyes. The boys all stared, which caused a strange pain of well Ema wasn't sure, to run through her. It was as if she didn't want the boys to stare at Lily, as if she wanted to be the only one to stare at Lily.  
Lily gave her a small smile, "Your doing it again, the staring"   
"Then stop being so damn beautiful," Emma said without thought, before covering her mouth.  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Lily asked tilting her head, her eyes filled with hope.  
"Well...um...yes...but..uh-"  
"For the record, I think your gorgeous" Lil looked down. Her hair falling in a perfect curtain around her face. Emma slid of the desk.. She tilted Lily's chin up and meant their lips.   
It was so wrong, but it felt so right as if it was meant to be. Lily kissed back without hesitation.

Over the next two months, tender kisses were shared, Emma watched Lily dance, taking photos. Lily and Emma were to put it simply in love.  
\--------  
Miss. Roster grabbed Lily's personal journal from her room, something was incredibly wrong between Emma and Lily. She felt horrified at Lily confessions of falling in love with Emma. Anger overtook Miss. Roster soul, she slammed the book shut upon reading the two had shared a kiss. Then she saw Lily's slippers, perfect. With a smirk she took them. 

After all, at a boarding school, she couldn't have any same-sex couples. So she simply had to lure the two into her office, then she would kill them. All in God's name, of course, But she had to burn the journal and make the deaths seem like suicide. She called for Emma and Lily to be in her office after classes, With a smirk, she looked at the slippers slowly taking of the ribbons and hiding them under Lily's bed.   
\-----  
Emma and Lily walked into her office, at 3 o'clock on the dot. The uniforms they both wore reflecting the current 60s' style. "Miss. Roster, you asked to see us?" Emma said. Both girls held their books properly. The book covering their stomach, both looked proper. "Yes, I need the two of you to help me walk the trail in the woods, be sure it's safe and all" Miss. Roster nodded towards her desk. "Place your books there"

The wind whipped through Lily and Emma's untied hair. And it was playful slightly lifting the hem of all three skirts. When they arrived at where there were two ropes hanging, Lily let out a gasp. Miss. Roster brought a harsh blow knocking Lily out, Emma shocked was taken out to, Miss Roaster placedLily's neck through the rope but was careful to be sure her feet were on the chair keeping her from dying. REpeating the same with Emma. She tied one ribbon around each girls wrist, both stirred. "For your homosexual" Miss. Roster spat the word. "Activity, you will both be hung" the cruelly she ripped the chair from underneath both feet, causing both to slowly lose air, their hands meet and they held tightly as Miss. Roster walked away.

\-----  
Unknown to Miss. Roster, her soul was now twisted and dark, she needed a reminder of what she had done, and stole Lily's slippers, keeping them by her side until her death, With such an obsession over said slippers her soul became tied to them. causing any dancer who put them on to dance till death. However Lily and Emma had a small part of their souls tied to the slippers as well. Lily's made people dance, Emma's made people realize something wasn't right, And while everything Lily and Emma fought Miss. Roster she always wins causing the wearer to dance till death, 

Had Miss. Roster not become obsessed with the slippers the slippers would have caused the wear to dance wonderfully, like their first owner, but not till death Because love causes an object to become blessed so to speak. But hatred causes it to be twisted.


End file.
